


Bad Kids

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Fic, Fluff, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it was indeed a well known fact to most of Frank's friends that the short boy was in fact, quite head over heels in love with Gerard 'Obsessed-With-Horror-And-Comic-Books' Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I should make it clear that I intended for Frank, Mikey and Ray to all be 15 and Gerard to be 16 but I don't think I made that amazingly clear.

As Frank entered his house in Belleville, New Jersey, he received a text from a close, personal friend who went by the name of Mikey Way. It read;

_'I swear, Frank. If you don't kiss my brother tonight, I'm so done with your shit dude.'_

Needless to say, the text took the boy by surprise, and as he changed from his school shirt and tie to a 'The Bouncing Souls' t-shirt and his black dress pants to black denim jeans he text back a one-handed reply that he thought was suitable. Or as suitable as you can be at the immature, tender age of fifteen.

_'Fuk u, Mikeyway.'_

Now, he knew for a fact that Mikey knew just how much Frank liked his older brother, Gerard. But there was friendship at risk here that Frank wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to potentially ruin, and so he was stuck in this day in day out cycle of just breathing and watching Gerard on the way to school. And then from across the lunch table in school. And then on the way home. And then when they hung out at the Way's house on a Friday night. Or when they went to the mall when Frank would generally just stand right behind Gerard so he could stare at his god damn ass all day.

Yes, it was indeed a well known fact to most of Frank's friends that the short boy was in fact, quite head over heels in love with Gerard 'Obsessed-With-Horror-And-Comic-Books' Way.

Not long after Frank had clicked 'send', another text came through from the youngest Way.

_'For God's sake Frank, just do it already. I don't know how he's going to react, but I do know that he doesn't know about his sexuality at the moment. This is your chance.'_

Frank, who was now in the middle of packing his over night bag with the regular fifteen year old shit (sneaky bottles of English Bulmer's Cider and spare clothes) immediately text back.

_'Well thn Im defintly nt doin it, no fukn way am I goin 2 b sum experiment fr tht guy. No mattr how mch I like him.'_

As Frank headed back down the stairs to find his mother, Linda, and tell her of his future whereabouts he felt his mobile buzz again;  _'Just do it, you pussy.'_   He read. At this point, Frank was fed up with putting up a defense and slid his phone back into his back pocket. He entered the open space of the kitchen, which smelt of freshly cooked Quorn Spaghetti Bolognese. Sometimes he really did hate having to go and socialize when his mom was cooking dinner. Despite their rocky relationship, he still loved his mom's cooking.

'I'm heading out, mom.' He said, as he headed to the fridge, making sure there were no obvious 'clinking' noises whilst he sneaked one more bottle of beer into his shoulder bag. Linda, who was stood with her back to him, just nodded and called out a soft 'Don't be up too late, sweetie. Okay?' before Frank shut the fridge door and walked right out, into the hall and out of the front door.

Tonight, was going to be a long night if anything.

Ten minutes of walking and letting his mind ponder over the forthcoming night and Frank found himself stood outside the Way household, preparing himself for the evening's antics. Full of pizza, movies and underage drinking, oh Frank was living the life.

After standing outside in the cold New Jersey air for a minute or two, both mentally and physically preparing himself for what awaited him inside, he raised his hand to knock on the green door. Before Frank could even knock, the door opened and two strong arms wrapped around him,

'Frank! I thought you weren't gonna show up tonight!' Frank struggled to get the boy off him and eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around the older Way.

'What the fuck gave you that idea? Hmm?' Frank asked Gerard when they finally let go of each other, in reality neither Frank nor Gerard wanted to let go but if they had left it any longer the bite in the cold would have gotten to them.

'Uh, I dunno... I just thought you didn't wanna hang with us anymore.' Gerard stuttered a little through his explanation but managed to bare a smile that didn't say _'God, I wanna fuck you'_. Frank grinned, that fucking cheesy grin that showed up every time he was around the boy with the comic books (although at this point, that could be referring to any one of the 'gang' they had) and had the ability to make any boy or girl pass out from the amount of cute.

'You're a fucking lunatic if you thought I didn't want to hang with you.' Frank laughed through his statement and pushed past Gerard and into the Way's home. Gerard and Mikey's mum sat at the kitchen table and as Frank passed her, he made casual conversation about how much fun she and the man of the house Donald were going to have on their long weekend away.

'I'm sure we'll have a lovely time, but I'm worried that something will go terribly wrong with the hotel booking or the car journey there.' Donna stressed, and as Gerard just sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee, (Frank didn't know how many he'd had today, but he was pretty sure he'd seen him drinking at least 3 during the school day) Frank felt it necessary to calm Donna down. And in no time, she was dragging her suitcase through the house, out of the back door and into the car where her own Prince Charming waited.

'Have a great time, mum, call if anything happens.' Gerard suddenly began fretting over his parents, as much as Gerard was an outcast and rebel, he was a family man, and this was a quality Frank absolutely adored.

'Oh pish posh Gerard, we'll be fine. Now Mikey said he'd be home for your movie night after his detention, which finishes in half an hour or something and Ray called to say he'd be over at five. I love you all, be good.' And without another word, she was in the car and was speeding away like there was a bad smell in the street.

'Jeez, that woman knows what's going on better than the two of us put together.' Gerard laughed along with Frank as they entered the house. Frank suddenly lagged behind the kid just so he could catch a look at his ass in his jeans before they would no doubt change into pyjamas.

As they walked through the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs on the way to Gerard's room they made general chit chat about their day at school. Frank's mind wandered as they walked up the stairs and he found himself thinking of incredibly inappropriate Gerard related things whilst staring at the man at mind's bottom area. Not necessarily paying attention to the witty remark he himself had just made about Mr Helsen's involvement in the scandalous teacher/student rumor going around school. He was accidently caught staring at Gerard's pert little ass when the latter had decided to turn around and laugh.

'You're staring at my butt Frank.' He heard a shocked little voice say from just above him.

'Hmm? What? Huh? Butts?' Frank stuttered a lot before dragging his eyes away from Gerard's lower area and instead staring into his hazel eyes. _Jesus fuck, you're a beautiful little shit, aren't you?_ Frank asked Gerard in his head. Gerard merely laughed off the fact that Frank had a, forgotten how to talk and b, was staring at his ass and continued up the last few stairs and into his room. To be honest, Gerard had no problem with Frank looking as he found Frank attractive anyway, hell, who wouldn't? The boy was hot! And if Frank had taken some interest then maybe tonight was his night...

A few moments passed in silence, the sounds of Bad Kids by Black Lips echoing throughout the room. Bouncing off the poster and art covered walls. Frank felt on edge, for reasons already known, I mean he was sitting in the same room as the hottest guy on Earth and that not only made him feel excited but also a little nervous. He felt he should apologize for staring at his butt.

'Sorry, for uh... staring.' Frank said quietly from the edge of the bed. Gerard who was sat at his desk playing with an old Rubik's Cube looked up and smiled.

'S'okay, didn't mind to be honest.' Gerard found himself winking and Frank's stomach flipped a thousand times over.

'Uh... okay. Um... I'm gonna get changed.' Frank shifted to reach for his bag at the edge of the bed. He lifted it up onto the bed and sighed, removing one, two, three, four bottles of various alcoholic beverages, and his Batman pyjama pants.

'How the hell did you manage to sneak all that out of the house?' Gerard wandered over to the bed and sat down, slowly examining all the bottles. He looked up and Frank shrugged, not trusting his voice until his stomach settled and he was balanced again. 'Good effort man, I've got cider as well.' Gerard said and Frank gathered his thoughts to make a small 'Mmm' sound in reply.

The mix album playing in the stereo finished and Gerard walked over to exchange it for Misfits 'Collection' album, flicking the CD to track four and settling back down on the bed. Frank began to remove his jeans and noticed that there were hazel eyes settled on his appearance. In a rush to make the room feel less awkward, Frank looked at Gerard and giggled.

'Now look who's staring.' he said and watched Gerard's face blush into a deep red. Kind of like one of those huge fuckin' tomatoes you get at a fruit and veg stall. Yeah, like that...

'Shush, you did it first, fucker.' Gerard moved to grab one of the bottles of cider and popped the cap on the edge of his bed. He took a swig, I'm gonna need a lot of these tonight... he thought to himself and resulted in outwardly smiling. Frank pulled on his Batman pants but left his 'The Bouncing Souls' t-shirt on, and sat back down on the bed, crossing his legs and facing Gerard. Noticing that his best friend had a cider bottle in his hand, he grabbed one himself and did exactly the same as the boy opposite him.

'You ready to get pissed?' Frank asked, finding himself more confident than he was 5 minutes ago.

'Fuck yeah I am.' Gerard replied with a wink and another sip of his beverage.

About half an hour passed and Frank and Gerard made general conversation about music, and how they desperately wanted to be musicians when they were older. Hell, forget 'when they were older', they wanted to do it now. Frank had settled with his back to the wall, leaning against it and sipping modestly on his drink, don't get drunk with only him, you'll end up telling him how you feel he reminded himself.

Gerard wasn't drinking that much either, however he had settled into lying down on the bed. Which was a little distracting for Frank to say the least, Gerard's 'Incubus' t-shirt rode up, revealing a shadow of a snow trail, reaching just up to his belly button.

'Hnnguh, Gerard?' Frank asked, and the boy looked from the ceiling that had witnessed so much to him, the scrawny, short little teenager with anger issues and an over-drive of emotions for his best friend.

'Yeah mate?' Gerard replied.

'Where are Mikey and Ray?' Frank made his words up on the spot, however it was getting close to five thirty and neither had arrived home.

'I dun-' As Gerard began to respond to the question, a distinct 8-bit track cover of 'Cherry Oh Baby' by The Rolling Stones rang out from Gerard's phone on his desk. Gerard sat up and leaned to grab the phone, he smirked at the caller ID and looked back to Frank. 'Maybe we'll find out right now.' He flipped up the cell and held it to his ear and in a casual tone called out: 'Yo Mikes..' Pause. 'Where you at?' Pause. 'Ah shit dude that's great, but what time are you gonna be home then?' Pause. 'He's with ya?' Pause. 'Ah crap okay, dude I'll see you tomorrow then.' Pause. 'Bye..' Final pause. 'Oh and Mikey please for the love of all that is holy use a condom!'

_Woah, wait... what?_ It was at that final point Frank caught on, clearly Mikey had finally met up with Rachel, an English girl from school who Mikes had been seemingly lusting after since she got here first semester. 'Rachel?' Frank asked when Gerard fell onto his bed again, making an exasperated sigh; he nodded and responded with

'Yep, Rachel...' There was a long pause, Frank nervously mouthed at his second bottle of Cider. So much for getting pissed, he thought. 'Ray's with him,' Gerard paused, 'he's going with Christa. I think they're going to the theater to see that new film that's just out? You know the one?'

'The shitty rom-com one?'

'Yeah somethin' like that! But hey ho, guess it's just us tonight my friend. So,' Gerard, seeming a lot giddier to Frank than before, picked up a stray leaflet from his floor. 'Food? Takeout? My treat.'

'Yeah man but don't worry about paying for me.' Frank felt kind of happy about Gerard offering to pay but it'd be wrong to not object. Like that sort of self moralizing shit, or whatever.

'Dude, shut up. I'm buying, it's just us two it ain't gonna cost a million bucks!' Gerard laughed and threw the menu over, swiping Frank right over the head and floating aimlessly onto the floor.

'Well your aim hasn't improved since that gym lesson you had last week, has it?' Frank grinned, reaching over and grabbing the menu back up.

'Fuck off midget and pick your weapon.' Gerard threw back at him, typing in the number for Wai Ho - the local Chinese takeout.

An hour later, the two friends sat with vegetarian Chow Mein in one bowl and spring rolls in another. Boring you could say, but it's what they wanted. They sat close on the living room sofa, facing each other, knees touching whilst one of the old James Bond movies played in the background. Frank, now onto his third bottle of cider, sat staring intently at Gerard. Who, might some narrating character add, had invested his time into making -what looked like- an Eiffel Tower out of mini spring rolls.

And then it came, that sudden overwhelming need to tell Gerard everything he felt for him. How much he liked his face, how much he adored his beautiful personality, how many times Frank had jerked off to the image of Gerard in the shower that one time Frank had accidently walked in on him when he had slept over. Everything... Everything... _'Don't fucking do it, Frankie boy! You've come this far! You can't tell him now! What if he's a homophobe and he doesn't tell anyone for fear of hate and anger? WHAT IF HE IS A CLOSET HOMOPHOBE?! What if-'_

'Frank?' Gerard asked, snapping Frank back into reality. However the nagging was still there.

'Yeah?' Frank replied, unable to ignore the tugging at his mind.

'If I tell you something, and it's really incredibly important this 'something', can you not tell anyone until I tell you that you can?' Gerard had a pure look of concern on his face.

'Sure, Gee. You can tell me and Mikes everything, you know that man.' Frank insisted but Gerard began shaking his head.

'Not even Mikey, I'm only telling you.' _Oh... does he really trust me that much?_ Frank thought.

'Sure, go on... I ain't judging.' Frank said, worriedly and setting the bowls of food (including the Eiffel Tower of rolls) on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

'Okay... so Frank, I...' he trailed off, looking nervously around the room at everything but Frank. 'I th-' he stuttered again and Frank instinctively put a hand on Gerard's knee, not sure what he was trying to do except maybe calm the boy down.

'Look, whatever you're going to tell me, it's really okay. I'm not, nor am I ever going to judge you.' Frank grabbed the kid by the shoulders, hoping to get him to look him in the eyes. He succeeded. 'You're my best friend. Gerard. I love you, okay dude? Now what's gettin' at you?' Gerard smiled and worked himself into a state of calm. Finally able to talk, he said: 'Frank, I...' he looked down at his hands and then back up, 'I think I'm gay.'

Frank's breathing hitched in his throat, he felt his eyes light up, the smile spreading on his gaunt, eye-liner covered face. _'Yes, yes, yes, YES! YES!'_ Frank inwardly screamed and suppressed the urge to kiss Gerard there and then.

'Dude! That's great!' Gerard looked surprised and as Frank realized what he said, he coughed and said 'Uhh I mean, I'm totally okay with that, yeah...'

'There's one other thing...' Gerard said quietly, barely audible. A mere whisper into thin air. Frank looked back to Gerard and smiled appreciatively. Awaiting the next factor to this new aspect of Gerard's life.

'Yeah?'

'I... uhh... I like someone..' he said, and with that Frank's whole heart shattered. _'No, no, no, NO! NO!'_ he cried inside, it was like he's just re-read Mercutio's death scene in Romeo and Juliet or something. Frank prayed to any and every God that he would be able to not cry tonight without explaining his 'unrequited love'... or whatever.

Coughing and trying to sound as casual as possible, Frank spoke again. Unable to ignore the hurt in his own voice, 'Uhh, cool... can I ask who?' Gerard sat in silence and took a few deep breaths before looking down and making another whisper.

'You...'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote back in March, I wanted to play safe with the plotline because it was also the first ever Frerard I wrote. Regardless, I hope anyone who read this has enjoyed the stereotypical plotline (I changed the Misfits to Bouncing Souls though, look - originality!) and I'm open to any criticism and advice.
> 
> Bags of love,  
> C xo


End file.
